


Backstage

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: Some dick licking occurs backstage at an awards show.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing pretty non-explicit smut with as little description and as much dialogue as I could manage. This is the sad (and super quick) result. (It's more like smutty crack which is kinda the vibe I was going for anyway.) How the fuck do you even write moans and shit anyway? I suck at this lmao. And umm… there’s a lot of swearing.

Baekhyun pushes Yixing into a lounge backstage and locks the door.

"What is it?"

"I _need_ to lick your dick," Baekhyun says with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Yixing raises an eyebrow.

"You look _so_ good. Fucking edible. My mouth is watering."

"Can't you wait until we get back to the dorms?"

" _No_. I need to suck you off _right now_ or I'm going to _combust_. I can't sit out there in the audience next to you anymore. I'll get on my knees in front of everyone and whip out your cock if I have to."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Yixing chuckles.

"Well―yes! But it'd be the scandal of a lifetime. Can you imagine?"

"Hmm…"

Baekhyun shakes his head impatiently and pushes Yixing until he falls back onto the couch. He drops to his knees in front of Yixing and licks lips.

"Damn, you're thirsty for this cock, aren't you?"

"Yessss," he breathes. He loves it when Yixing starts with the dirty talk.

"Well you better hurry up because we have ten minutes before we have to be back out there."

Baekhyun eagerly unzips Yixing's pants, takes out his cock and gets to work. The room fills with their unsuccessfully suppressed, choked moans.

Yixing's head falls back against the couch.

"Ah, fuck. You take it so well."

Baekhyun preens under the praise. He moans around Yixing's cock.

" _Baekhyun_. I'm gonna fuck you so good when we get home. First I'll eat out that pretty ass of yours and get you all nice and hard―"

Baekhyun moans even louder and Yixing fists his hand into his hair. (Baekhyun adores this too.)

"I'll have you begging beneath me. Begging me to fuck you so hard that you― _fuck_ ―you lose your voice from―ah―screaming my name."

Baekhyun pulls off with a wet pop to take a breath. " _Fuck, Yixing_. You look like a king―no―a _god_ sprawled like that above me."

Yixing strokes a gentle thumb over Baekhyun's cheek. "You look absolutely ravishing yourself. I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night." He leans in and gives Baekhyun a nice hard kiss, not caring about the taste of himself on his tongue.

Too soon, Baekhyun pulls away to finish what he started.

" _Ah_ fuck! Fuck Baekhyun. Holy fucking―you feel so _good_. Fuck. I'm―ah― _I'm gonna come_."

Baekhyun swallows neatly. _Of course he does_. The boy is scarily good at sucking dick.

"Well, that was quick."

"Shut up, Baekhyun! Anyway, come here so I can take care of you. You're so hard, it looks like it must hurt."

"No actually. I'm going to hold off until we get home. I'd just thought I'd let you know, I'm currently wearing your favorite butt plug. The purple one.” He winks.

"Holy _fuck_. _Baekhyun_. That's so hot."

He smirks. "I know. I want to feel it inside me throughout the rest of the show and know that when we get home you're gonna give me the fuck of a lifetime. _God_ , it's such a turn on. Sitting out there, in public, with it in my ass, knowing your cock's going to be there in mere hours."

Yixing looks at him, gaze dark. "You kinky bastard. I definitely have to try that sometime."

" _Oh baby_ , I have a _list_ of things we're gonna try. Number one is tying you up and not letting you come for hours."

Shuddering at the thought, Yixing pulls Baekhyun in to kiss the life out of him as an attempt to sate his desire. It doesn't work.

"Let's get back to everyone else before they notice we're gone."

"I _want_ them to notice. I want the whole _country_ to know I’m your slut."

 _God, he loves this man_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Baekhyun is the devil. Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumaiyah_fatima)


End file.
